


No Sleep for the Weary

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Stanley leave Leo and Jed spend some time together.  who will sleep and who won't?</p><p>set during "Night Five"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Sleep for the Weary

Leo found the President still in his private study, standing by the window with a cigarette in his hand. He quietly crossed the room, coming to a stop next to his friend. He didn't bother with a hello, he could tell by the way Jed was standing that there was a lot going through his mind. They stood silently watching the rain fall until Jed moved back to his desk and snubbed out what was left of his cigarette. With the break in the companionable quiet, Leo asked, "How did it go with Stanley?"

Looking back over his shoulder to where Leo still stood by the window watching him, Jed answered, half laughing at the absurdity of what Stanley had asked. "He asked me if I was under any stress."

"Yeah," Leo said with a knowing smirk. Depending on how you defined the word it was an ever present part of their life, one they thrived on for the most part.

"He's arrogant."

"Yeah," he agreed, knowing he didn't have to say anything. He'd long since learned that Jed would keep talking if he didn't offer an opinion.

"He has no respect for my job."

"Yeah." 

"He helped Josh," Jed said as if the fact that the trauma specialist helped the Deputy Chief of Staff redeemed him for his other shortcomings or at least qualified him in Jed's mind to be given a second chance.

"Yeah," Leo agreed, again then asked, "think he can help you?" 

"Yeah," Jed answered, echoing Leo. Stanley Keyworth was not overly influenced by the fact he was meeting with the President of the United States, therefore he wasn't afraid to tell it like it was instead of what he thought he'd want to hear. The only other people who could do that were his family and, of course, Leo. He tapped his cigarette box again as if trying to decide whether or not to smoke another one or not.

"What did he say about those?" Leo asked, seeing the President's indecision and knowing Abbey Bartlet's desire for Jed to quit.

Turning back, Jed wondered if it was the fact they had been so close for so long that allowed Leo the sometimes uncanny knack for knowing exactly what was going on in his mind. "That they would keep me up at night," he answered with a snort giving the box one final tap before turning away from it.

"Yeah," Leo simply said then smiled and asked, "Abby home?"

Leaning a hip against the corner of his desk, Jed answered, "No, she's in San Francisco for a medical thing."

"Want me to..." Leo started to ask but trailed off knowing Jed would understand what he was leaving unasked.

"Yeah," Jed answered as he stood then strode across the room, looking back at Leo one more time before he exited.

Leo knew by the time he went down to his office, closed it up for the night and came back with some files in hand, Jed would be finished with his shower.

xxxxx

After talking to the Secret Service agent for a moment and joking about how when the President doesn't sleep no one else does either, Leo tapped lightly on Jed's bedroom door then entered. As predicted he found Jed Bartlet in his pajamas sitting on the small sofa, a book with a book in his hand, hair still wet.

"You brought work," Jed asked, smiling at Leo and folders in his hand as he closed his book and set it aside.

"Yeah." Leo smiled, dropping the files on the table in front of Jed.

"Think the Secret Service will actually believe you're working tonight?" Jed asked absently, not really expecting Leo to answer but noticed his raised eyebrow. The President already knew at least some of the agents knew about his relationship with his Chief of Staff. Jed stood, ignoring the files, and asked as he dodged around the coffee table, "Do you ever think about anything but work?" He helped Leo out of his suit coat, gently folded it in half, before laying it across the back of a nearby chair. Turning back to where Leo still stood, he unknotted the silk black and grey tie and pulled it from around Leo's neck, laying it with the suit coat.

"You should know," Leo finally answered with a smirk, slipping his suspenders off his shoulders before Jed could return and start on his shirt.

"Yeah," Jed replied pulling the tails of Leo's crisp white shirt from his pants. They had perfected the use of that word and its many meanings a long time ago. Right now, however, it meant that yes, he knew *exactly* what Leo's work habits were and when, contrary to appearances, the White House Chief of Staff wasn't working. Making short work of the buttons, Jed pushed the shirt from Leo's shoulders, folding it to avoid further wrinkling, and laid it with the growing pile of clothes.

Free of his shirt, Leo reached out and quickly removed Jed's pajama top, wrapping his arms around the President's bare middle. "God you're tight," he whispered as he pulled their bodies together, feeling the knotted muscles under his hands.

"Gonna do something about it?" Jed asked, running his hand under Leo's t-shirt and up his back.

"Yeah..." Leo answered with a smirk, his voice slightly huskier. "Probably not by doing what you want me to though." With their bodies pressed together he could feel Jed's growing desire and knew how the night would end. However, he had other ideas about how it would start.

Jed groaned, pressing closer to Leo's. He didn't know what Leo had in mind for him but he hoped it had something to do with what he had in mind for their evening activity. Making love with Leo could make him forget his name and there was nothing he wanted more than to lose himself in the feel of his lover's body and forget the world and the last few days.

Pushing back to create some space between them, Leo ordered, "Go take your pajamas off and lie down." He was grateful for the momentary space he had away from Jed. It had been a while since either of them had been able to make time for one another and being this close to Jed could make him forget his intention to try and relax the President enough to induce sleep.

Leo watched as Jed shucked the bottoms to his pajamas and laid back on the bed where the covers had been pulled back. Slowly he stripped out of his remaining clothes except his black silk boxers and laid them on top of the rest of the pile. As he laid his pants and undershirt with the rest of his clothes, Leo called out, "Roll over," as he pulled out a small bottle from the pocket of his coat.

"Your shorts match your suit," Jed observed as he tried to watch Leo from his position on his stomach. "Did you intend that?"

Leo ignored Jed's comment, knowing it for what it was, as he closed the space between them. Hiding the bottle in his hand, he sat down on the edge of the bed. Running one hand down the middle of Jed's back, Leo uncapped the bottle with his other hand, and drizzled a line of the almond scented oil down Jed's back. Straddling Jed, and sitting on his hips, Leo began to work spreading the oil across the broad back under him. As he started to knead the tight muscles, gently loosening the knots, he could almost forget the man under him, making noises of appreciation was the President of the United States. Right now he was simply Jed Bartlet and as he moved lower and began to massage the not as tight as it once was ass, the man under him was simply his long time friend and lover. 

Deciding a little teasing was in order, Leo drizzled another bit of oil on Jed, this time allowing it to run down the dip between Jed's cheeks. Following the path of the oil, he ran one finger lightly down the dark crack before continuing on to the strong legs he'd been sitting on. Smiling as Jed shifted to regain the touch and groaned in protest at his failure.

Working his way down one leg, Leo concentrated on each foot before working his way back up the other leg. He repeated the tantalizing stroke between Jed's cheeks, causing another moan of pleasure at the touch and a groan of disappointment when he once again moved on. Sitting on the top of Jed's thighs, he resumed the massaging his lover's much looser but still tight back.

Reminiscing about other times he'd given Jed a massage before politics and the presidency, Leo was caught off guard when Jed bucked and flipped them over. Leo's yelp of surprise at finding himself on his back and Jed over him grinning was smothered by a searing kiss -- their first all day, in fact their first in several days. Sinking into Jed's embrace, Leo lost himself to the heat of the kiss and the feel of their bodies pressed together.

Reaching down between their bodies, Jed snapped the waistband of Leo's boxers whispering hoarsely against his mouth, "Lose the shorts, Leo."

Pushing up against Jed, Leo shifted and rolled them over again so he was laying on top of Jed. He maneuvered the silk down far enough for him to kick it free. Falling back into Jed's welcoming embrace, they moved together until their erections were aligned. Leo reached up and sank his fingers into Jed's thick, damp hair as he rained kisses along his lover's cheek and jaw line. 

Jed Bartlet knew he looked as unpresidental as he felt at that moment with his tousled hair and passion glazed eyes. He reached up and with a hand on the back of Leo's neck he pulled his lover to him to claim his lips for another kiss.

Losing themselves in the sweet taste of the other and the erotic slide of their bodies, they moved together until the sensations became too much for them to bear and they cried their completions into their kiss. Rolling slightly, as to not squish Jed they lay, still wrapped around each other for a long time. Unable to express in words their feelings they simply touched and kissed.

When Jed felt the hand Leo had been running though his hair slow then stop, he untangled their bodies and got up. On his way back from the bathroom with a damp towel, he stopped to grab the files Leo had dropped for him earlier and went back to bed. After running the warm cloth across Leo's abdomen and groin, Jed tossed it aside and settled in his spot, lounging back against the pile of pillows. As soon as he was in place, Leo curled around him head on his chest and leg thrown across his.

"Sleep, Leo," Jed whispered, stroking a hand across Leo cheek and dropping a kiss on the thinning blond hair before opening the file with the latest version of the UN speech and the comments from various committees.


End file.
